


I Only Sleep To Dream of You

by ourwritinginvein



Series: Meta Human Effects [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, dream to reality, meta human effect, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourwritinginvein/pseuds/ourwritinginvein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not that good with summaries but it's a Olicity fic. Give it a try. It's not that bad.</p><p>Same plot as If Only I could Live In My Dreams but from Felicity's perspective. Set after 3x17: Team Arrow travels to Central City to help Team Flash with a meta human that turns people's dreams into reality of some sort. When Felicity gets hit, everyone finds out that she's been dreaming about being in a relationship with Oliver. He has to play along in order to keep her sane, the thing is it's killing him a little bit too.</p><p>Felicity smiled when the muscular arm wrapped around her. He pulled her closer and sniffed her hair as she giggled. Then he started peppering kisses up and down her arm, and it felt wrong. Where was the scruff?</p><p>She turned around and the smile she wore disappeared when the she looked into were brown, and not the blazing blue she wanted it to be. Felicity quickly plastered a smile on her face, making it so as if it never left.</p><p>“Good morning,” he whispered to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Sleep To Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> Same plot as If Only I could Live In My Dreams but from Felicity's perspective.

 

                                                              

Felicity smiled when the muscular arm wrapped around her. He pulled her closer and sniffed her hair as she giggled. Then he started peppering kisses up and down her arm, and it felt wrong. Where was the scruff?

She turned around and the smile she wore disappeared when the she looked into were brown, and not the blazing blue she wanted it to be. Felicity quickly plastered a smile on her face, making it so as if it never left.

“Good morning,” he whispered to her.

“Morning Ray,” she allowed him to kiss her. They were together after all.

She got out of bed and stepped into the arm shower, hoping to clear her mind or at least organise her thoughts, but all that changed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her flush against him. 

_This is normal. This is what couples do. Her mind was buzzing let it happen, but the other was screaming no._

_This is wrong. You don’t love him. It’s unfair to you and him..and Oliver._

_Shut up about Oliver. He said no._

_He said maybe._

_Fuck maybe._

_He wants you to be happy._

_I am._

_Are you?_

_Yes._

_Then why is your heart and mind fighting?_

_Shut up!_

“What’s going on in that beautiful mind,” Ray whispered in her ear.

“Oh, you know, just thinking,” her voice was about three octaves higher than it normally was. He kissed her behind her ear, and she pulled away.

“What’s wrong?”

_Everything. You’re a nice guy, a great guy, but I don’t love you. Why? Because you’re not Oliver. Yeah. Oliver. The dumb ass asshole who keeps hurting me unintentionally by saying he loves me, and never actually being with me. That one. So please don’t touch me. It feels wrong._

“Nothing,” she plastered a smile on her face, and leaned into his touch.

_Get it together Felicity. He’s a great guy, and he wants to be with you. Get that stupid guy out of your head. Oliver. Damn it. Just kiss Ray. Ray. Ray. Keep saying his name. It’ll feel natural after sometime. Close your eyes, and imagine work is driving you crazy and then you smell coffee and you turn around to see your boyfriend holding the cup. And you reach up on your tiptoes to kiss him, and you feel Oliver’s scruff and-KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN!_

“It’s going to be a long day,” she accidently said out loud.

“Luckily, you have me to get you through it,” he said while he sucked her nipple. She felt nothing. Nothing.

“Yeah,” she tried to sound enthusiastic. “At least I have you.”

They arrived at QC-Palmer Tech, and reached Oliver’s office-her office.

Everything here reminded her of Oliver. The time she refused to get him coffee, and the time she did, the time she told him he deserved better, and the time she refused to be his EA. Then there were times when Dig picked up Big Belly, and the three of them would stay after hours instead of going back to the arrow cave. There was the time he got QC back, and he made her melt with his words (A friend told me I had to find a different way), and then of course her teasing him about his high school grades. There was her teasing him about everything, and him teasing her back. Her mind raced to the time he was jealous of Barry, and the time Roy visited QC and she told him that she loved Oliver...not that kind of love but as her boss. Who knew that she would turn out to love him with everything she ever had?

It was too much. She needed to get rid of it. No more Oliver. She glanced at the clock, it was still early, so she did what she had to. She pushed Ray against the closed door and kissed him.

“This is a surprise,” he whispered against her lips.

“Sorry, I was distant this morning.”

“It’s okay,” he said kissing her back.

It only escalated from there. The next thing she knew she was sitting on her desk-the same desk that used to be Oliver’s, the same desk that he would sit at and watch her through the glass wall when he thought she wasn’t looking, the same glass that she secretly wished he’d push her up against one day after another late night at the office. And just like that Oliver was back in her mind.

She tried to think of Ray, but there was nothing. No spark, no emotion...nothing. So her mind raced back to Oliver, she pretended Ray’s lips were Oliver’s, that his hands that were running up and down her legs were Oliver’s, that his tongue, chest, arms, legs, ass, face, and everything was Oliver’s and she lost control. She wanted more. This isn’t how Oliver would kiss her, he kissed her twice and neither time was like this.

Keep kissing him. It’ll get better.

Her hands were just about to cup his ass when she heard a noise-a throat being cleared. She jumped away to find the one person who was always on her mind, standing there with a stoic expression on his face, but she saw through it, she could see the pain in his eyes.

Your choice Oliver.

“Oliver-hey,” she said catching her breath.

“Barry called. He needs us.”

“Now?”

“I think so. He said it was important.”

Felicity was fairly sure that Ray had said something to greet him, but neither Felicity or Oliver payed any attention to that.

Oliver continued, “We’re taking the train. Dig’s getting us tickets-”

“Actually could we come by later?” She couldn’t take the thought of sitting next to or across from him in a train and be forced into silence. That’s not what they are, but it’s what they were becoming these days.

“We?”

“Ray and I. We’ll take his jet so we’ll get there on time. There’s some work we need to finish up.”

She could tell by his eyes how hurt and angry he was. His eyes were basically yelling at her ‘Then do your job, don’t break my heart!’

She wanted to apologise, to tell him the truth that it meant nothing, but the voice in her head was being a bit self righteous lately.

He broke your heart Felicity.

But I still love him.' gets to play the maybe card. Either he wants you or not.

“Does he even know Barry?”

“Barry,” Ray said, reminding Felicity that it wasn’t just her and Oliver in the room. “Your friend who got struck by lightning?”

“That‘s the one,” Felicity said trying to not roll her eyes at how cheerful Ray sounded when he said that.

“Fascinating,” Ray muttered.

Felicity did roll her eyes at that, and he fixed her gaze she realised Oliver had rolled his eyes as well. She couldn’t even blame him though.

“He needs help with the ATOM suit, and I know Cisco and Barry can help.”

“Okay,” Oliver sighed begrudgingly.

“So I’ll meet you there?”

“Hey!,”Ray piped up. “Why don’t we all go in my jet!”

Oliver and Felicity rolled their eyes again and Oliver turned heading for the door.

“Maybe next time then,“ Ray said to Felicity and then raised his voice a little, “Bye Oliver!”

Oliver actually turned back, and he gave Ray a very cold look before turning to Felicity and softening his gaze. He smiled that damn charming, small, apologetic smile of his that made Felicity want to cry. He then turned to Ray again, gave him a curt nod, and was out of the room before Felicity blinked.

They arrived before the rest of the team and Felicity introduced Ray to everyone. He got along extremely well with Team Flash, and spent a lot of time discussing toys with Cisco. She noticed Barry had been a little off, and pulled him to the side.

“What’s wrong?”

“I-”

“Don’t lie to me Barry Allen. I have enough of that with Oliver as it is. The truth please,” she said repeating the line Oliver had once said to her a lifetime ago.

“I don’t know who I can trust.”

“Can you trust me?”

“I think so, but as much as I love you and you help when you can, you’re not here everyday.”

“You don’t trust Cisco or Caitlin?”

“It’s so much more than that.”

“Well tell me. We have time till Oliver, John and the rest of them get here.”

He explained somewhat of Harrison Wells and what he was dealing with especially with the loss of his mother, and losing Iris again to Eddie, and how he feels like he can’t do this.

“You sound a little like Oliver.”

“Oliver talks to you about this?”

“No, but that’s how he is. After the island he became so closed off, but I can tell what he’s feeling sometimes.”

“Does he ever get better?”

She nodded her head. “It takes time, but he does, but you’re not Oliver, Bar. You’re different people.”

“I know, I seem to recall that being the reason why we decided not be in a relationship, and now you show up with...Super-man.”

“First off,” she laughed “Super man? Leave the names to Cisco, and secondly I’m not Iris.”

“She’s happy.”

“But you’re not. Same with Oliver. He thinks I’m happy and says he’s fine as long as I am but everytime I see him I see the pain in his eyes.”

“Yeah well, I guess that’s something we have to deal with.”

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged,” Guy’s like us don’t get the girl.”

She smacked him on the back where Oliver shot him with an arrow previously.

“OW!”

“I heard you heal fast. Who the hell told you guys like you don’t get the girl? You sound like stupid Oliver! Barry, you are the one who decides if you get the girl or not. The Flash is irrelevant. You love Iris, and you said that...” she lowered her voice, “that she told you she loves you too. Travelling back in time might mess with the timeline, but it won’t mess with the way she actually feels about you.”

“You know, you’re remarkable.”

She winced.

“What,” he asked concerened.

“Don’t say that. Remarkable. Oliver. He says that and-”

“I get it. Iris used to call me white shadow growing up. I know it’s stupid, and not really much of a compliment, it’s more like a fact, but when kids at school would call me it, I’d get mad and so would she.”

“I thought she would call you Bar-bear.”

“That too. So you’re not remarkable per se, but you’re pretty special. You make me feel better.”

“You do the same for me,” she said leaning on his arm.

“You know, you were the only girl that made me completely forget about Iris for more than a day.”

“I programmed a micro chip and injected into you when you weren’t paying attention,” she joked.

He laughed. “I knew you were a little evil inside.”

“Guilty.”

“I missed you Felicity.”

“Same here, Bar,” she said as he brought her into a tight hug.

When they broke apart, she opened her eyes to see Oliver standing a few feet away, staring at them. He had a softer expression on his face, than the one he wore this morning. There was still some pain in his eyes, but there was something else...like he was nostalgic. Could he be replaying the memories of last Christmas in his mind? How long had he been watching them?

Oliver smiled at her sadly for a moment and then called everyone over, after Barry’s failed attempt at gathering everyone.

“Okay,” Oliver started. “So, what exactly is this meta?”

“He’s affecting people’s dreams and turning them into reality.”

“Not quite,” Caitlin interrupted. “He’ not affecting the dreams. The victim have this strong feeling that their dream is reality, and they feel a desire to carry it out.”

“Why’s that so bad,” Roy asked.

“Because our dreams can sometimes be what we lack in reality, and the effect this meta has makes the victim go to extreme lengths to make it happen.”

“So,” Roy asked again. “What exactly do they victims do?”

“It varies from dream to dream,” Cisco explained. “It’s like people dream about different things such as money, fame, sex, power, and then they have nightmares, and so on. Depending on what you dreamt about, if affected you’ll do whatever you can to fulfill the dream.”

“How bad is it,” Oliver asked.

“Bad,” Barry answered. “Joe’s held up at the station now with an overload of complaints of homicides, rape, roberries, assaults and vandilisim.”

“This is starting to look like Starling,” Dig spoke up.

“I know. That’s why we need you guys.”

After learning a little more about the meta, Henry Raige, everyone formed a plan, and then they decided to look for him.

“He draws a lot of power,” Caitlin reminded them.

“On it,” Felicity said sitting at the keyboard. “Guys?”

“What is it,” Oliver asked hearing the concern in her voice.

“He’s here. Outside Star Labs.”

“Suit up. Felicity, don’t come outside. Stay safe. Ray-what are you doing?”

“Suiting up.”

“No. Stay here with Felicity.”

“I can take care of myself Oliver,” she interjected.

“I don’t doubt that, but it would make me feel better if someone were with you.”

“Don’t worry man,” Cisco patted him on the back before seeing Oliver’s reaction and slowly removed it. “We got this. Caitlin, Felicity and I make a great team. We’re like the Terrific Trio, A Triple Threat, The Original Geek Squad...of three. Nobody? I’ll work on it,” he added noting the expression on Oliver’s face.

By that time Ray had walked out the door without so much as a glance back at Felicity. Oliver huffed out a breath.

“Unbelievable,” he murmured.

“I’m fine,” she shrugged.

He reached for her arm, “I know. Are you sure you want him out there?”

“He wants to help.”

“He has no experience. He relies too much on his tech.”

“Just- can you keep an eye on him.”

“...”

“Please? For me?”

Oliver’s eyes softened for a second and he nodded. “If you ask, I’ll do it. Stay safe” he gave her a weak smile, and kissed her on the forehead before turning and walking through the doors.

“What was that about,” Cisco asked as soon as the doors closed behind Oliver.

“Nothing,” Felicity replied letting the heat of Oliver’s breath course through her body, revelling in it.

She could tell that Cisco and Caitlin wanted to discuss it more when seconds later an alarm went off.

“Shit,” Caitlin exclaimed.

“What”?”

“He’s taking in too much power from the lab. He’s going to over-power himself-”

“And when he does he’ll explode,” Cisco cut her off.

“And the rays of his meta human power will deflect all across the city,” Felicity finished.

“What do we do,” Cisco panicked.

“I’ll get on the computers and shut down the system,” Felicity said already typing in commands on the keyboard. “Frack! The system is overrridden. I can’t hack in with this much of a power surge without...”

“Anyone getting hurt,” Caitlin finished.

She could’ve thought of anyone, anyone, but the firt person that popped into her mind was Oliver-Oliver!

“I’ll try reaching Oliver on the comms. Oliver? Can you hear me?”

“Yeah. What’s up,” he asked in a heavy breath.

“He’s taking in too much power. You need to shut him down. Without the power, he won’t be able to use his rays.”

“How am I supposed to do that? He doesn’t exactly wear a battery on the exterior, like your genius boyfriend.”

She ignored the last jibe. “See if you can hit one of the power lines outside. We may be able to slow him down.”

“On it.”

Seconds later, the three of them heard a collapsing sound.

“Oliver?”

“I’m okay. I hit the line. Do it fast.”

“On-”

“Felicity? We have a bigger problem.”

“What?”

“He’s angry...and doesn’t really have a target anymore. He’s just throwing rays...everywhere...Felicity...GET OUT OF THE BULIDING. GET O U-”

There was a explosion and then everything went black.

She felt a burning sensation running through her body and she screamed. Seconds later it was gone, and the lights were back on. Cisco and Caitlin were by her side immediately.

“You were hit,” Cisco said sounding scared.

“How are you feeling,” Caitlin asked.

“How long do you think before the effects take place,” he turned to Caitlin.

“I don’t know. I have to run tests. Felicity. What did you dream about last night?”

“I don’t know. I can’t remember. I think I had Big Belly.”

“You were pregnant,” Cisco exclaimed.

“No, Cisco,” Felicity rolled her eyes. “I had take out from Big Belly Burger.”

“Oh,” he said slightly relieved. “That’s good, because who’s going to get you pregnant?...Not that anyone is not willing to. I’m just...going to stop talking now.”

Seconds later, there were lots of footsteps coming from behind the doors...fast footsteps. Barry ran into the room first, and asked what happened.

“I was hit.”

He gasped and ran over to her examining her everywhere. Then Oliver was there and he just knew when he saw her. He knelt down, pushing Barry over and cupped her face.

“You still there?”

“Yup,” she smiled cheerfully. “I don’t feel any different.”

“Why,” Ray asked examining her as well. She didn’t like it, and slowly pulled her hand from him trying not to offend him.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged lifting up her arms so Oliver could help her to her feet. He picked her up and carried her to the medic table, which Oliver suggested Team Flash should get after their last visit to Central.

“I’m fine, Oliver,” she rolled her eyes at his eyes searching over her for an injury.

“What did you feel,” he asked ignoring her.

“Like I was being burned badly. Everything in my body just started heating up, and I couldn’t take it. I screamed for a little-”

“I know,” he said sounding like a scared child. “I heard you.”

“It was just from the heat. I’m okay. It all went away,” she assured him running her hand up and down his left fore arm.

Ray was next to her again, looking at her with concern.

“Are you sure you’re okay,” Dig asked.

“100 percent. No asprins for me.”

At that, Oliver smiled a little. She turned to find Dig smiling as well, and everyone else just looked confused. She missed this. Inside jokes and stories with her boys and Sara. Everything was different now.

“Asprins,” Roy asked.

“Before you joined the team, Scarecrow,” she explained.

“We should still get you tested,” Ray suggested. “Take your blood-”

“No,” she protested.

“You don’t have to do it alone, Felicity. Someone can stay with you,” Oliver told her.

“I-”

“Need to get this done,” John finalised.

“I’m out Lis. I’m sure someone else will help, but you know I don’t like them either,” Roy added after Oliver turned and gave him a look. She put her hand on him, and he turned back to her.

“Am I missing something,” Ray asked.

“She’s scared of needles,” her boys and Barry answered.

“How did I not know that?”

She shrugged, feeling irritated with his constant proximity and concern. “You don’t know everything about me Ray.”

“Wha-”

She cut him off turning to see a confused Oliver. “Will you go with me?”

“Of course,” he said slowly, confusion lacing his voice.

“What?”

“Don’t...don’t you want Ray to go with you?”

“No,” she said simply. “I want you,” and then she reached up and kissed him on the lips.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What’s wrong,” she asked when she didn’t feel him kiss back. She stroked the bottom of his hair, and pressed her thumbs into the back of his neck. He stood there frozen, as did everyone else.

“Oliver,” she asked concerned. “What’s wrong?”

“No-”

“And don’t say nothing. The truth please,” she repeated his lines back to him.

“I-Felicity, I-. What did you dream about last night?”

“I don’t remember exactly. Cisco and Caitlin already asked me. We were at Big Belly.“

“Were we...on a date?”

“No. I don’t think so. The whole team was there...and Sara too,” she smiled. “I miss her.”

“I miss her too.”

“What’s wrong Oliver. Just tell me. Stop shutting me out-”

“He got scared when you got hit by the ray,” Caitlin spoke up.

She jumped at Caitlin’s voice, but Oliver’s arms steadied her from falling off the table. 

Caitlin continued, “Barry just told me how freaked out he was outside.”

Felicity turned back to Oliver again and kissed him about ten times before pulling away and whispering to him, “When I was being burned, I thought I was dying. I thought I was never going to see you again,” she whispered so only he could hear. “I’m so glad you came back to me instead of going after him.”

“Of course.”

“I love you,” she said looking up at him.

“What,” Oliver asked with tears in his eyes.

“I LOVE YOU,” she screamed and then giggled. She kissed his neck and then leaned against his chest, feeling his heartbeat against her body, which calmed her down. Then she saw Ray’s face. He looked embarrassed.

“What’s up,”she asked now concerned for her friend.

“Nothing new,” he smiled sadly as if he was admitting some type if ugly truth.

“Ray-“ Oliver began.

“I’m going to go and fix my suit...again,” he turned and left.

“What happened to him,” Felicity asked when he left the room. Everyone stayed silent.

“What happened to all of you,” she asked. Silence again.

Caitlin cleared her throat,”Felicity, why don’t you go sit down in that room. Oliver and I will be over in a minute.”

She nodded, kissed Oliver on the cheek, and then went to the room Caitlin pointed at.

 

 

* * *

 

“So,” Oliver said licking his lips and tasting Felicity. His back was still turned to the rest of them. “She dreamt of me?”

“It’s not sexual Oliver,” Caitlin said. “It’s the real deal. You can see it in her eyes. She thinks the two of you are together.”

“How long has this been going on,” Thea asked.

“Too long,” John, Roy, and Barry said at the same time.

“Is that why you promoted her to being your EA? Cause you were sleeping with her,” Laurel asked.

“DON’T,” Oliver warned. “It’s not like that with Felcity. I’ve never taken advantage of her.”

“Until now,”Laurel shot back.

He opened his mouth, but closed it. For once Laurel was right. HE shouldn’t have let her kiss him. He should’ve told her.

“You can’t tell her Oliver,” Cisco spoke up. “If she doesn’t think her dream is real, she’ll do anything to make it real. I’m not saying she could win in a one to one fight with you, but she can outsmart you. She can actually probably outmart all of us put together.”

“She definitely can,” Oliver said pride lacing his voice.

“You have to play along,” Barry told him.

“It wouldn’t be playing along-”

“So do it,” John said. “For once, be happy. Stop sacrificing everything and just be with her. Give her what she wants, what you want too.”

“You know it’s not that simple.”

“It is Oliver.“

“WAIT,” Thea exclaimed. “Ollie! You’re in love with Felicity?"

“YES,” John, Roy, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco exclaimed.

“How did I not know this?”

“Well, to be fair, you only found out your brother was the Arrow like three weeks ago, and I’m going to stop talking now. You’re really pretty,” Roy said kissing her on the forehead.

After glaring at Roy for another second, she turned back to Oliver.

“Ollie. I’m so happy for you! You’re smiling! I haven’t seen you smile in...forever.”

“That’s not true. I smiled when you weren’t angry that I was the Arrow.”

“Not like this. Ollie. You love her. Like you really, really, love her.”

“I know.”

“Then why is she with Ray?”

“We went on a date, and then the restaurant exploded. Someone planted a tracker on me as the Arrow, and bombed the restaurant. I can’t let her be in danger.”

“So you decided to stop seeing her.”

“It’s better that way.”

“For your sake.”

“That’s not true Thea. You don’t know how badly I want to be with her.”

“Apparently not that much.”

“I can’t stand seeing her with Ray, but I know he’s better for her.”

“Now you sound like Roy when he broke up with me last year.”

“...”

“You made him do it!”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“Stop. WE can take care of ourselves! You protecting us, only hurts us more. We are our own people Ollie. We get to make our own descions! She’s miserable! She’s dreaming about you. Literally!”

“It’s the same for me! Every single night. Every time I see her in the morning. When I hold her, or touch her, when she makes me laugh or calls me out for something I did. I just want to be with her!”

“Then be with her!”

Thea stormed out of the room, dragging Roy with her.

“I should go to Felicity.”

“You do realise that even if it’s temporary, you’re getting a shot at happiness. Who knows? You might like it,” Dig said patting him on the back.

He followed Caitlin into the room where Felicity was.

She was counting backwards from 500 it seems.

“406, 405, 404...”

He tilted his head to the side and smiled down at her. Normally he would just stay put and silently dream about them together, but technically in her mind they were...and he had to act like it. He swooped down and kissed her at 400. She kept her eyes closed, as he pulled away, and then lifted her head for another kiss.

“I hate needles,” she whispered against his lips.

“I’m not going to let it hurt you,” he promised her against her lips. “I won’t let anything hurt you. I love you.”

He said the words before, but in reality she was shocked and he had horrible timing. Now, in her semi-dream state she squealed, and somehow Oliver fell harder for her.

“Say it again.”

“I love you,” he smiled.

“Again?”

“I love you.”

“Again?”

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

It felt so good saying those words to her, to finally be able to tell her the truth, but it was nothing compared to the emotion that swept over him when she replied.

“I love you too.”

“You ready,” Caitlin asked, reminding Oliver that he wasn’t just there with Felicity.

She looked right into Oliver’s eyes, squeezed his hand, and nodded.

“Hey,” Oliver spoke to her.

“Hmmm..”

“Did I ever tell you how strong you are?”

“I’m not that strong.”

“Felicity Meghan Smoak. You are the strongest person on our team, probably the strongest person I know.”

“You have to say that. Boyfriend duties.”

He smiled at the word. “I mean it though. I can’t believe you fell in love with me. How did I get to be so lucky?”

“Well you’re really hot, so that helps.”

He laughed. “This is nothing, you should see my girlfriend. She’s beautiful.”

She blushed, and Oliver’s heart almost stopped beating right there.

“We have company. Speaking of, hurry up Caity, I’m slowly dying on anticipation here.”

“I finished,“ Caitlin replied.

“I didn’t feel anything!”

“You were a bit...distracted,“ she said nodding at Oliver.

“Damn. I win that.”

“Win what,” Oliver asked.

“Caity and I have this game about our teams. The pros and cons. You’re on my team. We win the hotness level!”

Oliver chuckled, and couldn’t help but stroke her face.

“Hey! Ronnie’s hot too,” Caitlin exclaimed.

“He is,” Felicity acknowledged, making Oliver’s head turn and brows raise, “but Oliver’s hotter,” she finished sticking her tongue out at Caitlin.

“It’s a tie.”

“Nope.”

“They look similar. They could be cousins.”

“Nope. You need glasses.”

“Or maybe you need to clean yours.”

Their bickering continued while Oliver cleaned the tiny blood spot with some rubbing alcohol, and cotton.

“OLIVER,” both women screamed when he finished.

Oliver shrugged, took Felicity by the hand and helped her to her feet, “I’m hotter,” he said opening the door.

“You’re biased,” Caitlin shouted after them.

“Obviously,” he called back.

After she sat down in a chair and was comfortable, she asked Oliver why the rays of Henry Raige didn’t affect her.

“Maybe, I don’t have dreams,” she pondered.

“Or maybe, I’m just that awesome that I can’t be phased.”

He smiled, “Probably the second one.”

“No, that’s not it,” she said coming closer to him. “I know what it is, but it’s a secret.”

“I can keep secrets.”

“I know you can,” she got off the chair and slid into his lap, “so I’ll tell you...after you kiss me.”

He rolled his eyes, and welcomed her lips with his own. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and wasted no time finding her tongue immediately. He traced the outline of her mouth with his tongue, seeking more of her with every taste.

When they finally broke apart, both breathing heavily, she giggled into his chest.

“What,” he asked with a smile on his face.

“We’re making out like a bunch of teenagers.”

“I guess we are.”

“I like the fact that I can do that with you.”

“Me too,” he said intertwining their fingers. “So you going to let me in on the secret?”

She nodded her head, and came even closer to him whispering in his ear, “I already have you. You’re everything I’ve ever dreamed of.”

His heart stopped. He was sure of it.

“Felicity, don’t say that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you deserve so much more than me, you deserve-”

“Shut up Oliver.”

“Fel-”

“Shut up! No more brooding! So what if you think I deserve better? I want you. Weren’t you the one who told me you’d give me whatever I want?”

He nodded.

“Well I want you, so don’t even for a second regret being with me, cause I never do.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“Well you have me,” she shrugged. “So make the best of it,” she smiled leaning in for a kiss.

After they broke apart, several others were entering the room.

“Hey Felicity,” Thea said shyly. “How are you feeling?”

“The same.”

“Well that’s good. So are you hungry?”

“Huh?”

“I was thinking that all of us should go out for dinner. You know. Catch up.”

“Oh-kay,” she said looking at Oliver. “Where did you want to go?”

“We can eat here. Take out sound good?”

“Sure. Italian,” she asked looking at Oliver. “Everybody loves Italian.”

He smiled and nodded. It was then that he saw Ray in the corner staring at Felicity. He stood there for another minute before leaving the room. Oliver moved Felicity off his lap, and told her he’d be right back.

He found Ray outside, where Raige had been outraged, throwing rays everywhere...including the line that led straight into the building, the one which had affected Felicity.

“Ray.”

“Don’t Oliver.”

“I just-. It’s not real,” he said in a pained voice. “It’s all a dream.”

Ray gave out a humourless laugh, “Only because you’re pretty keen on keeping her away from you.”

“What?”

“It’s not a secret that she loves you Oliver.”

“...”

“You think this is the first time I’ve realised that? No, this is just the first time I’ve been forced to not pretend like it didn’t happen.”

“...”

“I sleep next to her every single night. I go home to her, and wake up to her. Do you know she talks in her sleep? Sometimes it doesn’t make sense and other times it’s just names. Do you know how many times she says my name? Not once. You on the other hand? She loves your name.”

“...”

“Every night I whisper things to her, and you know what she says. ‘Go to sleep Oliver. I’m tired Oliver. I love you Oliver.’ And I have to sleep with that on my mind. Every time I kiss her, when she’s already asleep, she asks me, or rather you, why you shaved. She says I smell different, and I need to go back to my old cologne. She says I’m not hugging her like I always do, she says things to me that I should never hear because they were meant for you! She tells me secrets about her childhood that were only meant for your ears! She tells me that I’m not a monster and that the island may have been hell, but it turned me into the man i am today, and how in love she is with that man. So, the only reason the two of you aren’t together is because of you.”

“...I never knew.”

“I know, and she doesn’t know she’s telling me anything. The first things she does when she wakes up is reaches out for me, and then she kisses me. I’m guessing the two of you kissed before, because she always pulls away disappointed, and opens her eyes. Then she realises that it’s me and not you. Then she throws herself at me to get whatever she dreamt about you out of her mind. She’s forcing our relationship on herself.”

“So why are you still in it?”

“She’s the only person that can make me forget Anna...because in a lot of ways she is like Anna.”

“I’m sorry-”

“For my loss? You of all people should know to not say that. After losing everyone you would know that I don’t want your sympathy, I want to make this city a better place, so what happened to my fiancee doesn’t happen to anyone else’s.”

Oliver nodded, and turned to walk away not knowing what to say.

“Oliver?”

He turned back. “Yeah.”

“You do love her right? It’s not because you don’t want to be with her?”

“I love her more than everyone else in the world. All I want to do is be with her.”

Ray nodded, and turned away. “I’ll be inside in a minute.”

With a last look at him, Oliver turned away, and went back into the lab.

“Caitlin?”

“Right here,” she called out.

He walked over to her and quietly asked her, “Is the antidote ready?”

“Almost. One more ingredient.”

“Can you have it ready before dinner?”

“Maybe halfway through dinner.”

“Okay, after we eat, give me the antidote. I’ll give it to her.”

“She might remember things.”

“I know. I’ll give it to her when she’s asleep. She’ll wake up and think it was a dream.”

“No!!!”

“Why not?”

“That’s not fair Oliver. You know if the situation was reversed and you were dreaming about her, she’d tell you.”

“What do you want from me,” he said weakly.

“I want you to do the right thing. I want you to tell her.”

“I can’t,” he barely whispered.

“Yes, you can.”

“No Caitlin. I really can’t. I can’t watch her go through that. It’ll kill us both.”

“She would-”

“I know she would’ve and she’s a much better person than I am. I don’t deserve her, but I’m not her. I can’t do it like she would. Please Caitlin.”

“You say you don’t deserve her, but you’re the one she wants.”

“God knows why,” he replied.

“Who cares,” she replied angrily. “Who cares if you know or god knows or your mother or anyone else. She knows, and that’s all that matters! You said you’d give her what she wanted, well she wants you.”

“It’s too dangerous. Ra’as-”

“Well then, beat him, and then be with her. Don’t wait for the next bad guy to jump in. Stop leaving room for excuses.”

“You’re a really good friend.”

“She’s a really good person.”

“I know.”

“I’m only giving you the antidote because I know how much it’s going to hurt you as well.”

“Thank you,” he said earnestly.

She nodded, and he left the room.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was sitting around the largest table at Star Labs and eating pizza while sipping either beer or a glass of wine.

Felicity finished three slices, before grabbing her wine glass, and laying down in Oliver’s lap. Without thinking, he reached out for her and stoked her hair. I took him a minute to realise what he was doing. It felt natural. Like second nature, it felt as if they were actually a couple, and none of it was pretend.

That's when Thea started asking questions.

"So, Felicity how long have you been in love with my dearest brother," she asked in a teasing voice, though Oliver knew she was actually serious and genuinely curious.

"Um," she laughed. "A long time. I mean I've been crushing on him since day one, but that was kind of obvious. I think I really fell in love with him after he didn't leave me, after I told him about Moira's well-you."

"You knew?"

"She's the one who figured it out," Oliver spoke up.

"I would've told you, but I didn't really know you then," Felicity told her.

Thea nodded in understanding.

"So," Ronnie spoke up "How did the two of you get together? Cait's been telling me how the two of you would make a great couple. How did it happen?"

"Oliver asked me out."

"That's it," Laurel asked.

"Well, yeah. And then he broke up with me after Sara was born," she half laughed and smacked Oliver's arm lightly.

Oliver looked down at her curiously because that actually happened in reality.

"So, how did you guys end up together again," Laurel asked.

"He came back to me," she smiled and looked up at him as if he were the world. Oliver's heart broke. He went back to her. "After Sara passed away, it was hard on all of us. He went to get Thea back, and then when he got back that night he came to my apartment. And well the rest is history," she laughed leaning into him. He forced himself to smile as he rubbed circles into her back.

"So you've been together ever since," Barry asked. "How is that?"

"Perfect. Well not really, but it's amazing. You know that Oliver is still an ass at times, well most of the time, but he's mine."

"That's so sweet," Thea said breaking the silence. "I don't anyone who would put up with Ollie."

"Oh, I don't either. I can't stand Ollie and I never met him, but Oliver's alright at times."

"It's the same person," Laurel said rudely.

"No, he's not," Thea spoke up being the only able to defend him. "Ollie is still Ollie to me, but he's not the same person he was before the island Laurel."

"A lot of that has to do with Felicity," Oliver said honestly.

"No, it doesn't. You changed b yourself."

"I wanted to change. You were the one that made me realise that. You made me want to be better...you made it easier to open up. I can tell you anything."

"Same here," she squeezed his thigh."You're my favourite person in the whole world Oliver Queen...tied with Dig," she winked.

He ignored her joke as John laughed, and Roy complained.

"...and Roy...and everyone else in the room."

"You are my world, Felicity Smoak."

"I'm glad."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither."

"Alright lovebirds," Cailtin interrupted them. "I think dinner is over. Get some sleep," she said giving Oliver a pointed look.

"Are you staying at Joe's," Cisco asked.

"Nah," Felicity answered. "As much as I love Iris I don't want her staring at Oliver too long," she chuckled. "We'll get a room in a hotel."

"You sure," Barry asked. "You know you're always welcome."

"I'm sure, and thanks Bar. Night."

* * *

 

The trip to the hotel was quiet as Felicity fell asleep in his arms. He should've injected her then, but he was selfish and wanted a few more moments with her. He layed her on the bed and she stirred.

"Hey," she smiled at him.

"Hi," he said out of breath. That was the effect she had on him. He was breathless.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to leave me," he whispered with tears in his eyes, letting her know the truth. "I don't want this to be over."

"Me either. Oh, hon, I'm not going to leave you. I love you no matter what."

"Why? I'm horrible."

"Oh, Oliver, if only you saw yourself through my eyes. I think you're amazing."

"You are."

"I know," she joked giggling. "C'mere"

He moved to her and laid in her arms resting his head against her chest feeling her heartbeat. She kissed the top of his head, and after sometime turned him over. She straddled him.

"Felicity-"

She cut him off with a kiss that she quickly deepened. "I love you," she breathed into his mouth. She rolled her hips against hers, and he groaned as his pants grew tighter.

"No," he groaned afraid to go too far.

"Yes," she insisted tugging off his shirt. He couldn't move. He was completely at her mercy. She kissed his jaw, neck, collarbone, and worked her way down. She traced each one of his scars first with her fingertips and then her tongue. Oliver bit his lip, all he could do from taking a breath which he knew would ignite the tears in his eyes to spill. She took a serious amount of time on the wound that was most fresh. The place where Ra'as shoved a sword through him. The place which was wounded so badly it almost killed him.

He grabbed her hair, and pulled her closer, needing to kiss her properly at least once. He put all of his emotion into the kiss, and she reciprocated. She cupped him through his pants, and nothing ever felt more right, even though he knew it was wrong to be doing this. She pulled down the zipper and let his mouth to sit up and tug off his jeans. He kicked them off, and then turned them so that she was laying on her back. He worshipped her very clothed body. He kissed her neck, and shoulders. He found her industrial piercing and acted on impulse, doing what he always wanted to. He sucked on her piercing which made her moan. It was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. He tired her out by kissing her so that it wouldn't go any further.

She fell asleep with his name on her lips. He didn't know long he had been crying, but he wiped away the tears and took out the syringe. He kissed her forehead a last time and whispered to her. "I love you so much Felicity Smoak. I love you, and only you." As he whispered the words to her, he pushed the syringe into her arm. He left the room without looking back, and closed the door behind him. John was waiting on the other side of it. He took one look at Oliver's tear stained face and knew he had done it. He nodded.

"You know you can be with her," he pointed out.

"I have to kill Ra'as first."

"So do it."

He walked away and Oliver's heart ached. He would do it. He wanted to get rid of the ache in his heart, and Felicity was the only one who could do that. He had to be with Felicity, but first he had to kill Ra'as. 

Felicity. There was no choice to make. There never was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews please!! Suscribe, bookmark, leave a comment/kudos. Tell me it sucks. What would you have liked to happen. Recommend it to others, or don't. Whatever. Just let me know your thoughts. Follow me on tumblr. Same url as my ao3 account name.


End file.
